mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha
Alpha, codenamed The Alpha Project by Maker, History Alpha was created by Maker, under the name the "Alpha Project", during the time he was evil. Alpha was created as means to combat anyone by scanning and analyzing there movements. According to Schepper, Alpha was created to combat the hero of the DocSoul. As it was the fear of "Evil Maker". After completion, Alpha went haywire and was unleashed on the city. Colin Doc tried to stop it but with no success. Maker also tried to stop him but quickly returned to The Tower after he realized he could improve Alpha. Creator rushed into finishing the DomBox so he could easily trap Alpha in a specialized Containment Unit. After Alpha was trapped, he was locked within a specialized safe that could only be unlocked by X1, who was not completed at the time. 'Return' Nazim told ShadowLife about the "Alpha Project" was a way to distract the heroes and allow them to steal the last piece of The Codex so they could steal one sword of Cortes. They set a trap for DiamondLord and than Nazim attacked Schepper and X1 after disabling Schotel. Meanwhile ShadowLife went to the weapon chamber and searched for the safe. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities Alpha possesses an incredible sheer vast amount of strength and can easily overpower opponents like X2, Zoeker and DiamondLord. His strength allows him to easily physically overpower them and throw them away with no effort. Even against strong opponents like Pharaoh (PowerForm) and Cargo (PowerForm), he has no problem fighting them. Alpha possesses incredible high durability and can easily shrug of attacks from X2, Zoeker and Boat (Robot). He could also easily endure powerful attacks from DiamondLord, Pharaoh and Cargo. Being a robot, Alpha has enhanced stamina and doesn't require food, energy or sleep to continue. He can continue with his work for as long as he's operational. Alpha possesses rocket boosters in his legs and has large wings that allow him to fly at normal speeds. Alpha has the power to project concentrated beams of energy for a destructive amount of damage from his eyes or from his hands. The result of the beams can be concussive, dispersive or explosive. Alpha can also fire powerful, seemingly unlimited, energized bullets from his fingertips. These bullets can be fired rapidly to create a machine gun effect to cause massive accumulation of damage. The bullets can also be used for more precise shots to easily hit specific locations, even vitals. Alpha can also generate and project energy spheres/balls between his hands. These spheres are incredible powerful and can easily counter and overpower other energized attacks. Alpha's signature and most powerful capability is that he can emit an electromagnetic pulse from his wings, powerful enough to disrupt all technology nearby. It's most impressive feat was that his EMP took out The Tower's entire computer system with one hit, and disabled it's defense force-field with a second one. The pulse also effects robotic, technical and mechanical based opponents and can instantly knock them out. Signature Moves Alpha's signature move is: *'EM Pulse': Alpha brings his wings closer together above his head and electromagnetic energy is created between the tips of them. The electromagnetic energy is then subsequently released as an energy pulse throughout the area and disables any form of technology within the radios. The pulse also effects robotic, technical and mechanical opponents and can instantly knock them out when hit by the attack. Weaknesses/Resistances To Be Added Trivia To Be Added